


Bunny

by mimabeann



Series: Raisa & Lovell [6]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Mutual Pining, sharing a jacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimabeann/pseuds/mimabeann
Summary: Raisa is cold and Vell slips up and calls her by the nickname he's given her in his head outloud.Lovell Kett belongs to Wilvarin!
Relationships: Female Bounty Hunter/Male Imperial Agent | Cipher Nine, Raisa/Vell
Series: Raisa & Lovell [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715275
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Bunny

Raisa shivered lightly they made their way back to her ship. It surprised her that such a green planet like Alderaan could be this chilly. It was beautiful to her though. She’d never spent much time on planets with cities as green as Alderaan’s. 

Vell walked alongside Raisa, watching her out of the corner of his eye. He sighed when she shivered, falling a few steps behind her he tugged his jacket off before catching back up to her. She was always a bit enamored with planets like this, the way her face lit up as she took in her surroundings… He couldn’t blame her. He knew most of her life had been spent on warmer, overpopulated planets . “Here, Bunny, take my sweater.” He placed his jacket over her shoulders and wrapped it around her.   
“I… What did you just call me?” She giggled, a light blush tinted her cheeks as she looked up at him with a bright smile and his over-sized jacket.  
Vell felt heat rising to his cheeks as he frowned, trying to ignore the fact that he was probably blushing. “Bunny. You act like one sometimes… A lot of the time.” _And you’re also cute like one… Nope, stop it_. Vell picked up his pace a bit to stay in front of her so she couldn’t see his face.   
He heard a giggle from behind him. “Fair enough!” Vell glanced back over his shoulder to see Raisa with her arms crossed, her arms in his jacket sleeves now making his jacket look even bigger on her. She looked absolutely comfortable and impossibly adorable. She beamed at him and he shook his head, quickly looking straight ahead again. 

Raisa hugged Vell’s jacket closer to her as she watched him continue towards the ship. She felt her smile widening as she walked behind him. He had a nickname for her. 


End file.
